For the first Time
by Hollabackgurl029
Summary: Based on the episode where Inuyasha cries, but from Inuyasha's POV. R & R please! This is one of my first fics, so Constructive advice is appreciated. Read and enjoy!


For the first time

remember, Inu's POV, like he's telling the whole story. R&R please!

Have I ever cried before? NO! What kind of stupid question is that. I don't cry. What? Don't give me that everybody cries spiel. A man shouldn't cry, no matter what. All right, all right. Fine, once, okay? If you tell anyone I'll bash your head in! Only 5 people…. Err…. Three people and two demons know about it. You want to hear the story huh? Fine. Whatever. Sit down and shut up! I'm not gonna tell you if you're yappin' while I am.

I was stuck in what seemed like a hopeless battle with both Renkotsu and Gangkotsu. I was being double teamed by the fake monk and the metal freak. I could see the smoke rising from the temple they were in. I could smell it too. It was driving me crazy. With a last burst of energy, I whipped the chain that was around tetsaiga towards Gankotsu and it hit him.

He tried to shoot those metal….. whatever they were, sharp things at me but I ducked. They came back and hit him. Destroying him. I turned around. It was only Renkotsu left. Screw him. I had to save the others. Without a word I leapt over him towards the temple. He wasn't even worth killing right now.

I'd get him later. He leapt up the stairs as quick as I could. The temple was almost completely engulfed in flames. Without thinking, I rushed in. I couldn't get around in that place. The fire and smoke was disorienting. I felt my way around until I thought I heard Kilala. I followed the noise and there she was. I moved the fallen beam off of her and carried her out. She pointed to the side, and I saw Shippo. He was using his fox fire to protect everyone. "Good going Shippo…" I thought. I moved the broken boards out of the way and made my way. "Shippo!" I called. He turned around, and I saw he was hysterical. ""Inu… I-Inuyasha!" he sniffled. "I.. I did my best to protect them while you….you weren't here!" he said, still crying. "I know Shippo. You were very brave." I told him. "No Inuyasha, you don't understand. They stopped breathing!" Shippo wailed.

My eyes widened. I didn't know how shocked I looked. They couldn't have, could they. "You friends will be dead by sunset, and you'll be joining them!" Renkotsu's voice echoed through my head. I was paralyzed. I felt something land on my shoulder. "Oh Master Inuyasha!" said A small voice. "Myoga! This place is on fire, what are you doing here?" I said, surprised. "I wouldn't abandon you. You must get them out of here before they burn!" informed Myoga. Well, thanks captain obvious. I saw Shippo trying to pull Kagome out of the building, but he wasn't strong enough. In a fit of rage, I executed a perfect wind scar. It blew out the flames and knocked down the temple.

I turned to see Sango, Miroku, and Kagome all laying there, motionless. Shippo was still crying. I hated to see him like that. I liked it better when he was annoying. "It's all my fault! I did my best to protect them and it wasn't good enough! I was too small and weak! It's because of me!" sobbed Shippo. I had enough. "That's enough Shippo. It isn't you fault. It's mine for being so blind. I should've recognized it all a mile away, but I didn't." I said sullenly. "You're just saying that Inuyasha! It's my fau;t and you know it!" said Shippo accusingly. I would have gone on with him but I had to blow off some steam.

"Stay here, both of you." I ordered and bounded off. I heard Myoga ask Shippo if they all drank the antidote, but they did. It just wasn't enough.

I soon as I got far away from them I lost it. They cool, keep calm attitude left me and everything I felt came out. I took out tetsiaga and began slicing trees. Just as quickly as I pulled out tetsiaga, it put it away and jumped into the lake. I began punching the rock. It hurt, but not as much as I was hurt. Then I heard someone behind me,

"Is it only now that you realize how weak you are, Inuyasha." Said A smug, pompous voice. "Get out of here Sesshomaru. I'm in no mood to talk to _you_." I said, shaking with anger. "It was only a matter of time, you know. You can barely take care of yourself. How can you be expected to take care of three helpless humans? They never stood a chance. Ironic though. You were given tetsiaga, the sword used to protect." Finished Sesshomaru. "Tensiaga is used to resurrect. If I take it and master it maybe I could bring Kagome and the others back!" I said, letting false hope grow. "Don't be foolish. You can barely master tetsiaga." "You'll never know unless you try!" I said defiantly. I whipped out tetsiagta, but he was gone. "Coward. He's gone. Or… was he ever here? Am I seeing things now?" I said to myself. Whether he had been there or not, he was right.

I returned to Shippo and Myoga. Shippo wasn't crying as hard, but tears still streamed down his cheeks. "Please don't cry anymore, Shippo. A man never shows his tears, no matter what." I said, struggling to say that. I kneeled down to Kagome. I picked her up and hugged her so tightly.

"Kagome, I'm so sorry. I've failed you. I promised to protect you, all of you, and I let you down. Please, forgive me…" I said, not caring who saw. "Inu…Yasha…" said Kagome. I held my breath. "Was I imagining it again. "Can't, breath…" she said, barely above a whisper. She was okay! I was too happy to express myself. Suddenly, I felt funny. Were my eyes tearing? No... They can't be, right? Shippo turned and saw Myoga taking blood from Miroku. "There we go." Said Myoga. "You mean. You took the poison out of them?" asked Shippo. Yes. They should be fine. Had I arrived any later, it would have been to late." Said Myoga. Miroku began stroking Myoga. "Uh… So you will bare my child….." muttered Miroku. He must have been dreaming. Shippo sweatdrops "He's fine… Oh! Sango, how are you?" said Shippo. "Oh.. Just tired now." Said Sango, smiling.

Meanwhile, I was pretty bad off. I was dangerously close to crying. I set Kagome down and turned my back to her. I looked up, trying to look non-chalant. I could feel Kagome's eyes burning into my back. Soonb, I felt everyone elses. Shippo ran around to look at my face. "What! I don't believe this. After that _men don't cry _spiel, too. Myoga, Inuyasha's crying!" he told him. I was going to defend myself, but I was crying. What could I do? "You must be mistaken, Shippo. I've known master Inuyasha all my life and he's never cried." Said Myoga all know it all like. He jumped on my arm and gasped. "My god, he is!" he practically shouted.

I pushed them off. "I am NOT crying! Why would I cry, everyone's okay, aren't they?" I said, my voice cracking the whole time. "Oh Inuyasha. I'm sorry." Said Kagome quietly. "SORRY ! WHAT FOR?" I cried. "For worrying you." She replied sweetly. "Stop that!" I ordered. "Don't be sorry!" I told her. She kept looking at me like, she wanted to thank me. I was happy to see her smiling.

And well, that's it. There's nothing more to the story except for _Kouga_ coming and being nosy when he needs to mind his own business. pouts I swear, if you tell anyone, I'll hunt you down myself. Now I've gotta go. Kagome said she was coming back from her time today at sunset, but she's always late. Stupid girl.

Well, whad'ya think? I thought it was okay. It almost seems like an eppie review from Inuyasha's POV. I really like that episode where he cries. It's soooo cute.  For the most part it was all from that episode. (I ad-libbed at parts but hey I don't have a script pples!) Review if u liked it or if u have constructive comments! NO FLAMERS! If u give me one because u hate that episode or InuKag I will say some choice things about u + urstoy. (even if it's good. :p) That's it. Bye-bye!


End file.
